The Macky Cronicals
by Hermione L. Granger
Summary: um...how do I discribe this? it's weird, insane, with a bit of R/Hr, Viktor Krum, Moaning Myrtle and a fluffy bunny named Macky who owns us all....
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter. Buuuut, we don't want HIM, we want RON! M: HE's MINE!   
  
HLG: No, he's MINE!  
  
M: *attacks HLG and tries to rip out her hair*  
  
HLG: *kicks Mandy in the P-tooty*  
  
Narrator type person: Shutup, you too. People want to actually READ this fic.  
  
M: Oh....RIIIIIGHT.  
  
HLG: We'll stop. *tries to look innocent*  
  
****  
  
Ron wasn't paying much attention to what the Muggles around him were doing. He only had one thing on his mind-breakfast. And he knew exactly where he was going.  
  
The door to Lave's place softly jingled as he opened it, and he welcomed the sound. It was familiar..normal. Ron had eaten here every morning since....well, since she had left.  
  
Ron sighed, thinking of her beautiful brown hair, her huge, ink black eyes, and her lovely figure. How he missed her; missed her good-natured complaints and constant bickering. He couldn't let go. Myrtle was just too special.  
  
Then one day- he wasn't as special to her as she was to him. He still remembered the day. They had made plans to meet below the lake, him with Gillyweed, her being flushed out. But she had never come. Ron had stayed as long as he dared, finally almost suffocating as he reached the surface. Immediately he panicked, hoping she was okay.  
  
And okay she had been. Moaning Myrtle had blown him off for Peeves. He had found the two, dropping water bombs on his two best friends. Heart broken, Ron had ran, and had never loved anyone else, the way he loved Myrtle.  
  
Even today, tears still sprang to his eyes as he remembered it.  
  
"Morning Ron," Lavender, one of Ron's old school chums, said as he sat down at his usual table.  
  
"Mornin' Lav, how's it going?"  
  
"The same, the same."  
  
"Oh, come ON Ron, you need to get over her. Look, I got you something to make you feel better."   
  
"Thanks, Lav, you're a pal." Ron took the parcel offered and unwrapped it slowly, trying not to tear the pink wrapping paper. 'What was it?' Ron wondered. 'Is it a "Girlfriend in a Box"? A funny video-tape? (Yes, Ron finally learned how to pronounce it!!) A card game?'   
  
"I just know you'll like it," babbled Lavender, "I searched all day at Hogsmeade, you see."  
  
All day? Ron could hardly wait to see what it was Lavender was so proud of. He finally tore of the last bit of wrapping paper, and stood holding a...fluffy bunny?!?!  
  
"Thanks Lav," Ron said careful, holding the fluffy bunny out at arms length, "Yeah, thanks."  
  
"I just knew you'd love it!" Lavender exclaimed, "I'll go get you your tea!!" With that the babbling idiot ran off.  
  
"A bunny? A fluffy bunny?" Ron asked himself, "Oh, no bother I'll dump it as soon as I get out of here."  
  
"What are you going to name it?" Lavender asked as she set down his tea.  
  
"Oh, I don't know," Ron said, "How about...Macky?"  
  
"Macky?!?"  
  
"Yeah. I got to go, Lavender, bye!" he quickly said, running out.  
  
"Ugh," Ron thought, his pace slowing as he reached the street, "A bunny? What kind of fruitcake does she think I am?" Ron rolled his eyes and, with a perfect hook shot, send the bunny flying into a dumpster that just *happened* to be sitting there. ((Mandy's note: Ya know, Ron really should be a basketball star. He's tall, and stuff? Ya know? Okeez, I shut up now.))  
  
"Good riddance!" thought Ron, glad to have the fluffy pink bunny out of his possession. He turned, thinking about walking to a local coffee shop, often frequented by a seemingly famous Muggle woman ((MN: Heh. I couldn't resist.)) when he noticed that he was holding a pink fluffy bunny.   
  
"Didn't I get rid of this already?" Ron asked himself. And he made, yet another perfect basket, and walked off. (Hermione L. Granger's note:Yeah, I see your point...maybe we can use that thought.)  
  
"I rule," Ron muttered, "Two perfect 3 pointers in a row, beat that," he said, throwing his hands up in the air. He brought them down, noticing he was holding the reoccurring Macky bunny.  
  
"Macky!" Ron roared (HLGN:LOL!! That's funny!) "Get away from me!!" With that he dropped kicked the rabbit into the street, and watched it be hit by a stretch limo. Upon impact, the limo came to a screeching halt, and a young woman ran out of the back seat.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, recognizing the young woman in a heartbeat.  
  
"RON!" Hermione ran over to him and hugged him.  
  
"What're you doing in a limo?" Ron was full of questions for his old friend.  
  
"Oh, I've become a major motion picture star!" said Hermione proudly ((MN: ICK! That is SOO not happening.)) "But wait...Ron, why are you holding a fluffy bunny?"  
  
"This is Macky. I love and cherish him, and take him everywhere." 'WHAT?' Ron thought. 'I didn't mean to say that!' But it appeared that the evil fluffy bunny was making Ron do things he didn't want to!  
  
"You do??" Hermione cooed, "Oh Ron, that's so sweet!! With my millions I've started up a fluffy bunny protection agency (HLGN: Okay, this part could really happen. But the movie star thing??...have you been in the French Butterbeer again Mandy?) and I can't believe that somebody would drop kick your poor little bunny into the road!"  
  
Ron here saw his oppertunity for revenge, "Yes, I believe Myrtle did it."   
  
"How very awful!" Hermione seemed shocked and/or appalled. "I should get my loyal FBPA hit squad to take her away!" (MN: Yes, I have been in the French Butterbeer. *Grins*)  
  
"Yes, you should, Hermione. Yes, you should." Ron had a very evil look in his eye.  
  
"Ron, are you okay? You're looking very...evil today. The look doesn't work for you dear, you're more of the sweet, cute boyfriend type."  
  
Ron had never before heard Hermione speak in such a preppy, air-headed way before. Ron briefly wondered it was because Hermione was being portrayed very out of character by two hyper fan fiction authors. 'Nah....' he thought.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione asked, concerned, "Are you okay? You look...like you're being portrayed very out of character by two hyper fan fiction authors."  
  
"No, no, that's not possible. Maybe one hyper fan fiction author," Ron replied, "But I sense that one is in a fluffy mood."  
  
"Oh, well I think I like the hyper one better," (MN: NYAH!!) Hermione replied, "Well, look, Macky was hit by my limo, we should take him to get checked out. Come on, climb in." With that the two friends climbed into the limo.  
  
"Hermione, I've got a confession to make to you," Ron said when the three were secured in the limo.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, "Oh Ron, this better not have anything to do with that fluffy fanfic author..."  
  
"It does, it has everything to do with her," Ron whispered, "Oh Hermione...I think I've fallen in love with her. Her short brown hair..her undying obsession with her computer..it just drives me crazy." (HLGN: HA!! I got Ron!! Beat that!!)  
  
"Ron, have you gone mad? Don't you know that the HYPER fan fiction author is perfect for you? Her medium length dirty blonde hair...her undying dedication to fighting for those poor objects rights...how can you NOT like her?"   
  
"Well, if you like her so much Hermione, why don't YOU take her?" Ron asked. (MN: NO! NO! That's not what's supposed to happen!??! RON? What are you thinking??)  
  
"Nevermind the silly authors. Let's just snuggle and make all the rabid R/Hr fans out there deliriously happy."   
  
  
And they did.  
  
HLG: But I wanted Ron!!!!! ::begins to sob uncontrollably  
  
M: ME TOOO!!!  
  
Narrator: And the two widdle fan fic authors lived happily ever after.  
  
HLG and M: Do we LOOK HAPPY!???!??! *want to kill stupid narrator*  
  
Voldemort: AVADA KEDAVRA!  
  
HLG and M: Thanks. Now review, folks! 


	2. 

  
Leven 5 is METMA Mandy  
Chickfix is Hermione L. Granger  
  
Disclaimer: We don't even own our selves, much less Macky or anything else....  
  
  
Leven5: ron goes to visit charlie (taking hermione and macky of course)   
Leven5: runs into krum and BOOM big beat-down   
Leven5: some serious ass whoopin   
Leven5: and macky saves the day somehow!   
Leven5: ;) what do you think?   
Chickfix: alright!!!   
Chickfix: bring it on!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron sat on the suitcase, attempting to close it. Pushing down with all of his might, he finally heard the two clasps click right before a muffled bump hit against the top of the luggage.  
  
"Oy, shut up you stupid rabbit," Ron snapped. For Ron, had indeed locked Macky in the suitcase with hope that the stupid thing would suffocate. (HLG AN: Naughty Ron!! Naughty Naughty Ron!!)   
  
"Ron?" Hermione called up the stairs, "Ron, are you nearly ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah," he called back down, dragging his suitcase off the bed. He let it hit every stair.  
  
"I hope you have nothing breakable in there," Hermione said with a surprised tone of voice, "it'll be smashed to bits."  
  
"There's nothing valuable in there," Ron replied confidently, "ready to Floo to Romania? Charlie said he'd be expecting us around seven."  
  
Hermione pointed sternly to the Weasley clock, which now pointed to 'LATE AS USUAL, RON!' Ron smiled sheepishly.  
  
"I don't think seven is happening, Ron," said Hermione, shaking her head. "But let's get going."   
  
The two threw a massive handful of floo powder into the fireplace for the transcontinental floo, and stepped into the magical fire. A massive hairball flew from out of nowhere into Ron's mouth as he tried to say their destination. Of course, this was nothing out of the ordinary. Hairballs DO roam, you know! (MN: Heh.)  
  
"Bull," said Ron expressively. "Ro," he said, though it was mostly muffled by a hack, "mania." The two felt a sharp pull, and they appeared in a bustling fireplace. They stepped out and looked around. It was a bar, hazy with smoke, and filled with many people drinking from full glasses.   
  
"Well well well!" said Ron, grinning, "Charlie IS living large, isn't he?"  
  
"Yes," Hermione replied in a deadpaned voice, "He's living so large that he lives in a bar called Bull-ro-mania. Amazing, huh?"  
  
"What?" Ron asked.   
  
"You said Bullromania, not Romania," Hermione gently pointed out, then in her much meaner, Professor McGongall type voice, "And now we're bloody stuck in the middle of God only knows where! I'm going to go see if this place has somewhere we can stay the night." With that Hermione picked up her bag and stormed off  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sighing, Ron picked up his own suitcase and trudged to the bar. "One Bloody Mary, hold the blood," he said plopping down on the stool. He had just begun drinking his drink when his suitcase began to thump.  
  
"Great, he woke up," Ron muttered before looking down. And to his surprise he no longer had a non-bloody Mary, but instead Macky in his arms.  
  
"Oh no," Ron breathed before his head hit the counter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Um, are you okay?" said a thick accent from Ron's right.  
  
"Oh, I'm perfect, just perfect," came Ron's muffled reply, "My girlfriend's pissed at me, my drink disappeared, and this stupid bunny is back."   
  
"I am thinking the bunny is very cute," the voice replied. It was then that something clicked. Ron's head shot up to look the guy in the eye.  
  
"Victor Krum!" he shouted with all of the animosity he felt at the moment (it was quite a bit), "You ba-"  
  
"Ron!" came Hermione's voice from amidst the hazy smoke, "Ron, where are you? I've found us-" she suddenly appeared in between the two, "Oh, hello, Victor."  
  
"Oh, hello, Vickey," Ron imitated in a high voice, "get behind me," he ordered, pushing Hermione behind him.  
  
"Um- Ron?" she began to ask as Ron picked up Macky and held him high in the air screaming,  
  
"I now call upon all the powers of the bunnies of the fluff!"  
  
There came a loud CRACK and dozens of pseudo-Mackys appeared for all the crowd to see. With a yell of "Fluffy bunny power!" they began to dance the cha-cha on Krum's large Bulgarian nose. He yelped and hid under the bar, Mackys still cha-cha-ing on his back.  
  
"I am not vliking this!" shouted Victor, speaking absolutely normally. "Call vthem voff!" he shouted, hardly noticing the bar full of people staring at him.   
  
Ron laughed evilly. "Never!" he exclaimed, nearly knocking over a bowl of peanuts as he pointed at Krum. "Never! ...Until you sign this 54 page contract stating that you will NEVER again invite Hermione to Bulgaria, ask her to ANY sort of dance, and signature that she is once and for all MY WOMAN!" The last words thundered in the bar, and even the Mackys stopped pounding Krum's scowling face to listen.  
  
"Your woman?" shrieked Hermione.   
  
  
  
  
A hush fell over the crowd. Even the pseudo-Mackys stopped in mid air.  
  
"Uh-oh" Ron muttered.   
  
"Your woman?" Hermione repeated.  
  
"Now you've done it," Krum muttered.  
  
"He called me, his woman!!" Hermione shrieked before attacking (HLG AN: Dude, I'm thinking The Lion King with Pumba, Timon, and the hyenas. lol!!)  
  
Hermione jumped wildly on Ron beating him senseless. Even the pseudo-Mackys winced at some of her blows.   
  
"Owieee!" whimpered Ron. "Stop it, Hermione, I take it back!" he shrieked, trying to shield his head from some of the blows.  
  
To everyone's surprise, Hermione stopped hitting him mid-air. She looked at the crowd, puzzled. "Where are we, anyway?" she wondered.  
  
"Disney World!" shouted a random passerby who bore no resemblance whatsoever to Hermione L. Granger. (MN: No resemblance at all! *whistles innocently*)  
  
"Well, that would explain the giant mouse," muttered Ron, rubbing his bruised head.  
  
"What I don't understand," said Hermione, "is why there is a bar in Disney World? Isn't this for the children? And furthermore, Ron said Bullromania ... which sounds nothing at all like Disney World! This makes no sense!" she shouted, tearing at her hair.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron said sweetly, "shut up, dear."  
  
And Macky the fluffy bunny disappeared with a *POP* never to be seen again. (Except in other insane fics by HLG and M)  
  
  
  
Hermione L. Granger: Well that was scary behyond all reason. LOL!! Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed a bit more Macky time. BTW...just in case you were wondering Macky comes from a kid in my Geometry class named Macky...I don't really know how he got in the HP world, but hey, whatever works!!   
  
Oh-and join the RWWB!!! (email HLG for details.) 


End file.
